There's Still Hope
by PureCuriosity
Summary: Elena disappeared and is nowhere to be found. After 6 months everyone gives up on finding her except for Damon. Where is she? Is she still alive? Will she ever come back? / Warning: There are some major changes! Enjoy
1. Giving up

**Hey there! I was a little bored and then I came up with a story that I made up in my mind. I am not English so I already apologize for my mistakes.**

**There are some major changes I want you to know before reading: **

**1. Klaus is dead and so is Tyler because Klaus turned him.**

**2. Klaus didn't create Damons', Stefans', Carolines'.. bloodline.**

**3. Alaric died and didn't become a vampire.**

**4. Because of no 3) Elena didn't turn.**

**Hope you're not mad at me for this and I really hope you like my story. So here it is:**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

**Giving up  
**

_Damon's Pov_

It have been six weeks since Elena Gilbert cluelessly dissapeared. No one knew where she went, she didn't leave one damn clue behind.

By now she would have have one million missed calls and messages asking her where she was and if everything was ok. Even I've sent some messages but I gave it up. So did Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie.

Witchy was really desperate because she has been trying a locator spell for months now and failed every time. Her conclusion was that she might be dead but no one really believed that. At least not me.

Stefan thinks that she left town after Klaus was killed to get a clear head or even start a new life somewhere. This is even more ridiculous than the thought that she might be dead. Stefan really wants to believe that she lives a normal life and is happy for once.

Barbie's always there to comfort him and I think that she really doesn't know what to believe. Tyler died and the thought of losing her best friend must be really for her. Not that I genuinely cared because I had to deal with her dissaperance just as much as they did.

My best distraction was of course alcohol but sometimes I had to think that I was all alone now. These were the times where I missed Ric, my drink buddy. I think Jeremy gave up, too. He lost the hope that Elena will show up at the door of the boarding house. Now that he is all alone he lives in here just as Barbie does. Only Bonnie doesn't join us but rather Klaus awakes than she moves in.

I might be a little paranoid but somehow I can see a development between Stefan and Barbie but maybe because they lost their true, big love. Somehow it makes me angry when I think about them getting closer and falling in love. How can it be so easy for him to fall in love with another girl, especially her best friend? Yupp, maybe it was the figment of my imagination.

Maybe just like right now when I entered the parlour and saw Stefan holding Caroline in his arms. The moment I appeared she got out of it and straightly sat up looking at me.

"What?" I ask when I look into her cried out eyes and the brooding expression on my brothers' face.

"She did it again", she said.

"So I guess she didn't suceed?"

Stefan gave me a look and Caroline angrily said: "What do you think what happened? God, I can't believe you! It's like you have no heart or something. Even with her gone!"

I rolled my eyes at her comments. Of course I was a mess but why should I show it? It wouldn't make me feel better and it wouldn't change anything. So where was the point?

"What's gonig on?" Jeremy asked. "Did Bonnie do the locator spell again? Have you found her?"

"No" I said matter of fact.

"Oh." He sounded dissapointed.

"Maybe.. I think we should stop it." Stefan suddenly said. What the- ? He didn't say it, did he?

"What? You're crazy or what?" I asked him taken by surprise.

"I mean maybe she doesn't want to be found."

"She doesn't want to be found? Who are you kidding Stefan? If someone kidnapped her, of course she wants to be found!"

"We've already been there Damon and she isn't kidnapped. We asked every original and no one have taken her for revenge."

"Than maybe someone else took her."

"No, I think she started a new life and I don't wanna ruin it."

I laughed loud. This was so ridiculous. "So you're just giving up? After only a half year?"

"I'm not giving up. I'm letting her go."

"Oh come on! You don't believe the shit you're talking, do you? Barbie?"

Instead of supporting me she said: "I don't know what to do anymore. We did everything in our power and failed. I'm gonna sit here and wait till we hear something, anything from her."

I panted with rage. "And what about you? Giving up on your sister, too?"

"I guess so."

"Why? She is your sister!"

"Yes she is but I can't do this either. I can't wait for her to come around and let the dissapointements crashing my every hope that is left in me. I have to deal with the fact that I'm alone now like an adult should."

"You know Jer, you're not so alone. You still have us.", Barbie said and gave him a sincere smile.

That gave me the rest. "You can all go to hell!" I snapped and left the boarding house. I ran with vampire speed through the woods to get as far away as possible. How could they give up on her so fast? 6 months were a long time but long enough to let it go? I was pissed at them but I was pissed at Stefan even more. How dared he to just forget her? She was his life! How can he fucking let her go please? Was I the only sane person around here?

I reached a street and recognized the place immediately. This was where Elena and I truly met but she didn't know it. I looked up at the stars like I did it back then and thought about her. I wouldn't give up. I would do everything to get her back, I promised the stars. Then I heard a car out there and couldn't help it but to smile. I needed to be distracted and a little blood from a human wouldn't be that wrong.

_Bonnie's Pov_

And again this dream. I stood in front of Fells church and I could hear a lot of whispers. Spells that were spoken in latin. I couldn't understand one of them. They were mixed up together. I knew that the witches needed my help but I couldn't. The spells I used to find Elena made me weak. The frentic attempts to find another spell that might help made me weary. I had so much on my mind and the dreams made it worse.

I still suffered that Abby left me again. I couldn't hold it back anymore. It was way too much.

"Do it." A witch told me. I turned around to see Emily there. "We need to fix this."

"What you're talking about?" I asked her confused.

"Be ready. When the sun sets, I want you to push from your side."

"What?" I asked again but she was gone again I woke up by the sound of something falling down.

I got out of bed and saw a grimoire laying on the ground. I wanted to put it back into the shelf as a page was turned and I looked at the spell. I didn't know what kind of spell it was but suddenly I was filled with hope. Maybe that was the ultimate spell to find Elena.

* * *

**So, do you like it? Is something not ok with that? Just let me know ;)**


	2. New hope

**So here's chapter 2. Cross your fingers for Bonnie, she'll need this :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

**New Hope  
**

_Stefan's Pov_

The next morning I woke up and headed upstairs where I found Caroline cleaning the parlour. "Good morning" She said smiling but a little bit strained.

"Morning. Are you ok?"

"Sure I am. It looks like hell in here so I've decided to clean up a little bit. Do you want some blood?" She offered me a blood bag. "Sure."

She smiled again and sat down on the couch while she drank her bag and I did, too.

I only took a few sips and stared at her. I couldn't help but to admire her. She was such a strong person. I thought about how she became that confident and strong person after she was turned into a vampire. I thought about how she was there for me in the time where Elena was nowhere to be found. We needed us both because we both lost the one that we loved. After a couple of months I knew that it was hopeless for me to find Elena. I so needed the support and I'm glad that she was there. I could even get what Klaus saw in her. She had a fire and she was fearless. She was beautiful, too, but the real beauty was inside of her.

"Have I blood in the face or why are you staring?" She penetrated my thoughts. "Um, no I were just thinking."

"Of what?" She asked curiously. "Of how amazing you've been to me."

She blushed. "I'm glad to have you here, you know?" I came closer to her. "And I've never thanked you for that."

"You're welcome" She said quietly and stared at my lips. Slowly her eyes went back to meet mine. Then she suddenly shook her head and got up. "I'm sorry I forgot the library." She said and went away.

_Caroline's Pov_

I needed to get out of there. Tyler was gone for six and a half months and now I started to feel something for Stefan. Maybe I just cared about him because I knew too well the feeling of losing the one that you truly love. Stefan has been there for me like no one before. Elena and Bonnie always were, too, but with Stefan it was different considering the circumstances. He spread such calmness that always captured me so that I always felt better. I could understand why Elena loved him. With him you felt safe no matter how messed up things were. I still missed Tyler so badly and the growing contact to Stefan awoke some weird feelings I couldn't understand. I was afraid of falling in love way too fast and of falling for him of all things. I still had a tiny hope that Elena lived and she would be found. She couldn't be just dead. Not after everything we went through to save her from Klaus.

I couldn't imagine how it would be if I really fell in love with Stefan and Elena came back from kidnapping and seeing me trying my moves on him.

I needed to talk about this and the only one that I knew was Bonnie right now. So I sent her a message:

_I think I'm in a mess. Need to talk. Let's meet at the grill at 3pm? _

_Xo, Caroline._

I waited but I didn't get an answer immediately.

_Bonnie's Pov_

The spell was a little complicated but I practiced the spelling. I was so hellbent on doing the spell right because after all I needed to know if Elena was ok or not. I heard my phone ring. I saw that I had a message but I decided to ignore it. If I answered it I'd probably tell them what I'm about to do and this wouldn't be a good idea when I failed and crushed their hopes again. I thought it was better to keep it until I knew if it worked or not.

I watched the clock struck and decided to leave earlier just in case. So I drove to the woods as far as I could and got out to walk from there. It wasn't far but still I hurried. I reached the church and saw that sun was ready to set though it was too early to do the spell. So I sat down on the grass and read the spell for the millionth time. By now I should be able to recite it in my sleep.

I was getting nervous and I just wanted to distract me. I wanted to see who sent me a message but noticed that I left my phone in the car.

Afraid that I'd be missing the perfect moment I decided against getting it out of my car so I just waited. Suddenly I felt that the time was right. The sun has begun to set so I stood up and began to chant the spell. I slowly and quietly spoke and raised my voice as I repeated the spell. It was a strong one I had to concentrate. I gave my whole heart into the spell and I was getting louder and louder as I felt that it worked. I didn't know what would happen as soon as the spell was done but I did it though.

The wind blew faster and the sky clouded. It felt like my skin was on fire and that my veins turned to ice. I felt myself becoming weak and my nose began to bleed. Suddenly there was a storm and lightnings were above my head. I chanted the spell one last time until I felt it was done and fell to the ground.

I was so weak. I laid on the ground and waited for something to happen. Seconds turned to minutes but nothing happened. The storm was over by now. What was the spell about?

"Hello?" I shouted but there was no answer. "Emily?" I tried but still nothing.

I waited a long time now and it started to became really dark. I stood up and went to my car. I sat down and began to scream. Why wasn't it working? Did I do something wrong? I hit the steering wheel several times and began to cry. I felt deceived. Why would the witches bring me here? What did I do instead of bringing her back? I needed to go home and get some rest because the spell still took power from me.

_Caroline's Pov_

I was sitting on the couch and staring at my phone. No answer still. I called her several times but it went straight to mailbox. Did something happen to her? Was she still mad that she didn't succeed? I was getting nervous and the storm outside didn't make it better.

"Still no call?" Stefan asked me handing me a cup of tea over. I shook my head. "Maybe she needs some time."

"Judgy judges herself" I heard Damon saying. He came into the parlour to pour him a glass of bourbon.

"How ironic is that?"

I stared at him. "Maybe she is the only one except of me who didn't give up after all"

"Damon.." Stefan warned him but he just shrugged his shoulders. "Just saying, brother. Just saying."

I watched the brothers giving themselves a stare competition until Stefan gave up and went upstairs. Probably to his room. Damon gulped the rest of his liquor and poured him another shot. I looked at the clock and still no answer from Bonnie.

Damon put on his black leather jacket and left. I really didn't care where. I knew that he was hurt by the fact that we gave up. Somehow I envied how ambitious he was on finding her. I envied the patience he used to look under every little rock to find anything. I couldn't do that. I sat there for very long just in thoughts. It was really late by now and I decided to go to sleep. I was scared that Bonnie took of just like Elena did but who knew what exactly happened to Elena?

I made my way back to my guest room when I heard the door open and someone stumbling in. I turned around and my breath got caught in my throat. I shook my head in disbelief and needed a few seconds to be able to speak again.

Then I found my voice again.

"Elena?"

* * *

**Surprise! Or maybe not? Hahahaha :D**

** So yeah Elena is back. Do you have any idea where she could've been? Let me know, I'd be pleased to read some reviews ;)**


	3. Finally back

**So here's chapter 3. I really can't believe you guys. I didn't except any reviews at all either that some would follow my story so here's a BIG THANK YOU to you!**

**I'm sorry to dissapoint those who thought she might be really bad vampire that's not gonna happen so fast cause it would mix up the entire story line that I planned. Hope you still enjoy it! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Finally Back**

_Elena's Pov_

I was walking for a while now. I needed to find the boarding house as fast as possible. All I felt was desperation. I knew that I was back but I couldn't feel any relief, not at least without seeing it with my own eyes.

I ran through the damn woods and fell to ground again.

_So clumsy_, I saw Damon chuckle about the fact in my mind. Quickly I erased the image. For now I'd be concentrating on finding the house and with the rest I would deal later on. And there was so much to explain..

My heart beat fast as far as I recognized the silhoutte of Stefan and Damons place. I stumbled my way to it and ran as if the devil himself was after me.

I never felt so relieved to just touch the door handle. I turned it and ran inside. Or better: I stumbled in and almost fell to the ground _again_. I was hit by the familiar smell that always waited for me every time I entered the house. Gladly I inhaled deep.

"Elena?" I heard a female voice say. Caroline!

I wasn't able to talk by the relief that hit me like a truck.

"Oh my god!" She saw how weak I must've been so she sped to my side to uphold me. She helped me sitting on the couch and stood there a little bit unsure by what to do.

"Umm, do you need something? Maybe some food or something to drink?" She asked cautiously. "A glass of water would be very nice".

She nodded and went away to get it. I sighed and closed my eyes for a little while. I was so tired but I couldn't really sleep. I hated that feeling. While I waited for Caroline I wondered where the others might be right now. Where Bonnie was or Jeremy, Stefan or Damon. Or Matt and Tyler, too.

"Please."

I opened my eyes again and took a deep sip. "If you need some more then just tell me."

"Ok. Thank you."

For a few minutes we just sat there in silence and I really enjoyed the feeling of cold water running down my throat to get rid of the dryness.

The silence between us was a little bit awkward. Not at all the fantasties I made up when I couldn't sleep. I knew what was about to come.

"Can you please help me to shower? And I really need to get out of these clothes. I can't really breathe." I asked her before she could say a word. I knew that she was about to ask something so added: "I'll explain everything to you after that, ok? I just need to get tidy."

"Ok." She answered a little hurt but understanding.

_Damon's Pov_

Well this night wasn't what I expected it to be it. After I've seen Blondy desperately waiting for any sign of Witchy it just remembered me all too well about Elena. So I took off to the grill to plan my next move to find her and was surprised but this really lame party.

The music was bad and the people were extremely bored. I tried to find a new plan but I couldn't think when this shit was playing and some people were dancing to this. No way in hell I wanted to be alone right now so I just decided on a little snack.

After that and a few shots of tequila I didn't care if I liked the music or not.

I partied with them but when I started to get sober again I left. The fresh cold night air welcomed me and I was glad that it was cold. It felt like I could freeze all my hopes and doubts for a few more seconds before I let it in again.

It was already 4 am in the morning so I figured that visiting Witchy would make her judge me even more and maybe she'd do that brain on fire thing to me. The only option for me was to go home and get some sleep.

By the time I arrived at the boarding house I wondered why the lights were on.

I wasn't really looking forward to see a crying Caroline on the couch with Stefan comforting her who had no trace of hope anymore and a chanting witch who tried another spell that didn't work. Nope, not looking forward to it at all.

Taking a deep breath to prepare myself for the next crisis, I open the door and hear Jeremy's voice that sounds for once.. _happy_?

I entered the parlour and I couldn't believe my eyes.

There she was standing in the middle of the room and the others around her. At first they didn't notice me but when Stefan looked in my direction, everyone began to stare right at me. Her brown deep eyes were bored into mine. I thought I was hallucinating.

Did I really see some kind of hope in them? I must've imagined the look of happyness turning into a glimpse of hope.

It was awfully quiet and I guessed everyone was expecting for me to say something.

"You're here." I said cautiously but didn't let them hear that I was taken by surprise.

"Yeah, am so." She simply answered.

"Well, welcome back. I guess you have a good story in store?"

"Actually" Stefan interrupted me, "she was going to get some rest. She's a little tired."

I stared at Stefan with mixed up emotions. But the strongest was anger. I was angry that he prevented her to tell me the truth and that he gave the answer instead of her. But mostly I was pissed at how Stefan acted like the white knight who took the place to protect his precious queen again but it was him who gave up on her.

How stupid was he? He wouldn't get away with that so quickly. I would make sure of that.

"No, it's fine." Elena said and stared at me again.

"You don't have to, you know?" Stefan told her smoothly and rubbed her back.

"No I think you deserve the truth as fast as possible."

I didn't registered anymore what was said or the way Elena looked at me. All I saw was Stefan who caressed her back, her shoulder and her arms. I was so angry that I could explode. There _was_ a bomb in the road now. _Again_.

Before it could escalate I turned around and left to get to my room.

I didn't want to see this. Stefan would get a piece of mind when I was a hundred percent sober and in a little better mood.

As if this could be possible! I laughed a little at myself. I just weren't in the mood of fighting and I didn't want to ruin Elena's reunion with everyone except for me.

I went upstairs and listened to the voices coming from the parlour.

_Elena's Pov_

"What was _that_?" By the way I heard Caroline ask but didn't really react to it. I was surprised that he just left like that. He didn't even want to know what happened to me. I felt like my heart broke at some point and dissapointment washed through every inch of my body.

"Elena?" Jeremy looked concerned.

I pulled right out of my feelings and concentrated on my friends and family now.

"Yeah right, I was telling you where I've been." I sat down on the couch and Stefan and Jeremy followed my example and sat down next to my sides. Caroline seemed to struggle whether to sit next to Stefan or to Jeremy and decided to take a seat next to my little brother.

"So how am I gonna tell you?" I asked more myself than the others but got an answer.

"How about the beggining?" Jeremy suggested.

"But maybe you won't believe it." I doubted.

"Elena, there is a world full of vampires, werewolves and witches. There is the dark magic and the originals and of course the other side. It can't be any more surprising to us. Just spit it out." Caroline encouraged me.

"Ok fine. I was- I was stuck."

"What do you mean stuck? Where stuck?" Stefan asked alarmed.

"Stuck between time."

Six pairs of eyes were questionably starring at me so I took a deep breath and told them:

"I was stuck in time. I was in the year 1864."

* * *

**So, I really hope it wasn't that boring to you and that you're not dissapointed now. **

**Just let me know in the reviews ;)**


	4. Prove it

**It's been a while, I just hope that this chapter won't suck..**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Prove it**

_Damon's POV_

No way. No way this was real what she was talking. It didn't make any sense. It couldn't. Time travelling wasn't possible.

If it was, I would've done it to rescue Katherine. Well, not anymore but before I would have. This couldn't be true because I didn't remember her ever being at that time.

_"I know that maybe you won't believe me but I have no reason to make this whole thing up, have I?"_

_"Of course not."_, I've heard Stefans comforting voice. What the..? He was going to_ believe_ her? What the hell was wrong with him?

_"How is that possible? I've never heard of that kind of spell. The spirits wouldn't permit to that."_, Bonnie said questionably.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and rushed into the parlour again and leaned against the door frame.

"That explains the dress you were wearing.", Blondy said and I saw Elena nodding.

"I know it's a lot to take in and I swear I never wanted you to make through what you've experienced. I am truly sorry. I never meant to be in 1864 either.", she said exhausted and apologizing.

"Prove it.", I said and everyone turned their heads in surprise to look at me.

"Prove to me that you don't make this up, that you really were in 1864."

"There were, umm.. I was staying at your estate before Katherine showed up. Your house maid was Cecilia and your house had two floors. When you came upstairs the room to the left was Stefan's. And on the right there was a bathroom followed by a library and then came your room.", she explained.

"Not good enough. Stefan might've told you that before."

"Damon..", Stefan began but I cut him off.

"Well, the color of your room was light blue and you had a gigantic bed with five grey pillows on it and a big closet, too.

You had a shelf where your favourite books were presented and your big sized carpet was white. You had a picture of your mother hidden in your closet, too."

Stefan stared at me surprisingly. I've never told him that. I looked at Elena dumbfounded and I could tell you from the look of her eyes that she was smiling that she could prove it to me.

Although this was absolutely right, I couldn't believe her. She could've guessed it and by chance she said the right thing. That was only luck. "Whatever.", I said and went back to my room. I was far from believing this bullshit. I just needed some rest so I laid down on my bed and ignored the voices from downstairs.

_Stefan's POV_

Why wasn't I surprised by the fact that Damon wouldn't believe? Sure, I could understand him because I couldn't believe it either at first. But after she told us how she got there, I knew that she couldn't lie. Why would she have to? There was no reason. It was hard to understand it but I believed her, I've always believed her.

When she had started the explanations I felt like I could hit myself. She was being kidnapped _again_ and like old times no one was there to help her.

She didn't remember how it happened, she was unconcious and when she awoke she was in 1864. Or 1863. She appeared in October and she have been hiding until I have found her and father allowed her to stay. She had pretended to have amnesia and they believed her because she had had some injuries. She hadn't had known where they've come from but this was what helped her to play her role perfectly.

One reason why I couldn't believe her was because I had no memories of her. Maybe because she wasn't meant to be in the past? Because destiny hadn't planned that for her to happen? The only thing I knew was that I could trust her just as I could trust Caroline.

When Elena started talking about Damon's room, I was getting suspicious. Why would she tell him how it looked like in details? It sounded as if she had been spending a lot of time in there. Was that true? Why wasn't she talking about my room? And then I realized that she tried to prove to Damon that she wasn't lying so it was clear that she would rather talk about his room than about mine. It was logical.

When Elena told Damon about that picture I looked at him in surprise. I have never known about this and the fact that Damon was shocked for a second made me clear that she was right. I wasn't mad at him for this but it was weird that she knew such a personal thing he haven't even told me. Had the Damon from 1864 fallen for Elena?, I asked myself in shock. What if he had?

Or maybe she had snooped around in his room and found it in the closet. Maybe she have been snooping around in my own room, too.

_Elena's POV_

Just for a second I thought I had him, I thought that he would actually believe me but I was so wrong. I had promised myself that I wouldn't let hope eat me away and I failed miserably. When he left I could've cried until no tears were coming out anymore but I had to keep it together.

Damon was Damon, it was hard to convince him and he was always critical. Even in 1864.

Ok, I told myself. Forget about him now, your friends here are more important.

"Sooner or later he will believe it.", Stefan said and tried to comfort me. "I know.", I said but I wasn't really sure if he ever would.

"I'm gonna research about a spell that brings you back in time.", Bonnie said. I wanted to disagree but she cut me off. "If this happened to you that could mean that it can easily happen again. I just need to be sure that it won't."

"Ok.", I said. I couldn't change her mind and her explanation was understandable.

"Just sleep first and don't exaggerate, ok?", I asked her and she hugged me. "I won't", she promised.

I nodded. "That is a lot to take in, I guess I just need some rest.", Jeremy said and got up. He walked towards me and hugged me as if he may be losing me again. "I love you, Jer."

"Love you, too. Just please don't dissapear so fast.", he said sadly.

"I'm not going anywhere.", I promised him and he went upstairs.

"I'm heading home, too. Bye Elena.", Bonnie hugged me again and waved goodbye to Caroline and Stefan.

"He lives here since your dissapearance.", Caroline answered my unspoken question as I thought about Jeremy going upstairs.

"I bet you're tired, too.", Stefan said to me and I yawned.

"We have four guest rooms left. You can choose one of them.", he said and I nodded.

"Thank you. Good night, the two of you.", I said tiredly and walked upstairs, too.

I walked by Stefan's and then Damon's room and decided to take the next room to sleep in there.

_Caroline's POV_

I stood there dumbfounded. Stefan wasn't going to sleep with Elena in one room? They were separated for a half year and now they wouldn't even spend the night together? And Elena was ok with that? I couldn't believe it, something was completely wrong here.

"Are you ok?", Stefan asked me concerned.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I am.", I answered immediately.

"Are you sure?", he asked.

"Yes, I'm just processing. I'm gonna head upstairs, too."

I left the parlour and when I reached the first bottom of stairs I heard Stefans' voice behind me.

"Caroline? Good night.", he said gently. I turned around.

"Good night.", I said cautiously.

I went to my room and was surprised to find Elena there.

"What you're doing here?", I asked.

"Prepare myself for sleep. Why? Is it your room?"

"Actually, yes."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know.", she apologized.

"No, it's fine. I can take another room. But, this is my sheet.", I said smiling.

"Ok.", Elena agreed to this little deal. We changed the sheets from the room next door and I helped her to make her bed prepared.

"Why aren't you staying in Stefan's room?", suddenly I asked.

I saw her stiffen.

"Because I'm very tired and I really need to rest.", she simply said.

"But you can do that after all.", I pushed.

"Yes but I really need time for myself right now.", she answered gloomy.

"Oh. I just thought you and Stefan haven't seen each other for six months so I thought maybe you would like to enjoy your reunion."

"Caroline, is everything alright with you? You seem so tense."

"Yeah, of course. Must be the stress, you know. Good night.", I said quickly and she wished me a good night as well.

As I was laying in my new bed I thought about everything what happened the second she was back.

I knew that something was wrong with Elena but also with Stefan. It's like they hadn't missed each other at all. They've been hugging when Stefan entered but there wasn't even a kiss.

I couldn't help myself but to analyse every move and every word said so I could understand what was happening. Maybe they had seen each other while she was distant? Maybe they had played a game? I couldn't imagine that they'd do something and yet..

No matter what, I would find out what kind of game was really played here. No matter what.

* * *

**It sucks, doesn't it? Let me know what you're thinking about this, it'll mean everything to me.**


	5. Life is a journey

**I know it's a long time but I've been really busy. After vacation I really didn't feel like writing and then my new school started and it was a little bit hard. But don't worry, here's chapter 6, finally :P :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Life is a journey**

_Elena's POV_

A month has passed since I came back here. I was so happy to be here, living in a world without mobile phones and cars was hard to handle. I had thought that I was stuck forever, that there was no going back.

Living in a different century was interesting though. I've learned and seen so much and it was fun to guess what kind of building was there in my time.

I had needed a lot of distractions and the Salvatore boys had been a great company- especially Damon.

_"Are you bored, Miss Elena?"_

_I turned around and saw a grinning Damon a few inches away from me. I stared back at the fields filled with a lot of people outside and then turned my head again._

_"I'm beyond bored."_

_"How about stealing ourselves away?", he asked excited and I could see his eyes sparkle._

_"What if your father notices?", I asked cautiously. He shrugged. "We'll be back before he can even blink and he won't notice our absence, after all he is the hoster of this party and he has a lot of talking to do."_

_I turned around again and stared at Giuseppe Salvatore who was talking to Jonathan Gilbert and George Lockwood. He was so deepened into the talk that I had to agree to Damon's plan. He took my hand and we slowly started to run away. With the other hand I held my skirts so I wouldn't stumble or get them dirty._

_After we left the estate we were still holding hands and running until we made it to the horse stables._

_"You're taking Mezzanotte.", Damon ordered as we arrived and let me hand go._

_"Are you sure?", I asked a little unease._

_"I mean, don't you remember last time? I fell down. I have the feeling that the horse doesn't like me."_

_"Then you can take mine horse, Miss Elena.", he offered._

_"But isn't Crepuscolo a little too big? I'm not sure if I can handle him.", I admitted a little ashamed and felt my cheeks turn to read. Damon's chuckeling made it even worse._

_Embaressed I looked away from him._

_"Wait here.", Damon said and got his horse out._

_"Do you trust me?", he asked honest and looked at me with calm blue eyes. Immediately I remembered him asking me the same question after I had put the dagger through Rebekah's heart and I felt the weight lift off of me. Of course I trusted Damon, why wouldn't I?_

_"I do.", I answered and he nodded in acknowledgement._

_"I'm gonna help you sit.", he said and lifted me up so I could sit on Crepuscolo's wide back._

_"And now?", I asked him._

_"How about taking only one horse? Would that be a problem for you, if you have to hold my waist to not fall, Miss Elena?"_

_"Of course not!", I said and laughed a little bit about his concern. The Damon from my time would be sitting within seconds and tell me smirking to hold his waist. As usual he would do that eyething._

_"I don't mind, Damon.", I added softly._

_"Ok then.", he said and pushed himself on the back of his horse. "Are you ready, my dear?", he asked and I answered him yes._

_I laid my arms tightly around his waist and we rode off into the sunset._

I blinked and snapped back to reality.

"Elena, did you even hear what I said?", Caroline asked impatiently.

"What was the question again?"

"I asked if there is something you and Stefan are going to do.", she repeated and looked at me expectatly.

"Um, we haven't planned anything to be honest."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Hey, what's up guys?", Jeremy came to my rescue. "What are you talking about?", he asked interested.

"Heys Jer, just about my plans for today. Are you free by the way?", I asked him.

"Actually, there is this girl I met, her name is Alice. I promised her to teach her how to play billiard.", he admitted.

"But if you want me to cancel-"

"It's ok.", I cut him off. "Go and have some fun."

"Thanks.", he said and left the boarding huse.

_Stefan's POV_

I just came after hunting and ran into Jeremy. He told me about having a date. I was glad that he started to live again, he really needed some normality. With Elena here he had nothing to worry about anymore.

I entered the house and went straight to the parlour where Elena and Caroline were sitting at the table.

"Hey, Stefan.", the girls greeted me and I returned that.

"Are you making plans for today? Elena, I think you could need some fresh air."

"Exactly!", Caroline agreed.

I looked at her intense. After a few seconds of staring she cleared her throat and clarified, that this was exactly what she has told Elena before I came in.

"I don't know", Elena answered and I could sense that she wasn't in the mood of going out and doing something.

"Oh come on, Elena! You can't sit here all week and doing nothing, Klaus is dead and you can walk around on sunshine and live your life again."

Elena seemed to be in a dilemma. I didn't get her. Why wouldn't she go out instead of staying in the house and doing nothing? What was her problem?

"Is there something, you'd like to do? Maybe a girls night?", I suggested smiling.

"Bonnie is visiting her mother, so girls night is cancelled. How about going to the grill? Playing some billiard and having a nice time?"

"I'd like to go riding.", Elena suddenly said and silenced us.

"Riding? As in riding a _horse_?", Caroline asked surprised.

"Yes, I did it when I was in 1864 and it was fun. I really enjoyed it.", she explained.

"I think that's a good idea actually.", I agreed.

"We have never done it before, so why not starting now? And you're right, it is fun.", I said and Elena smiled lightly.

"So it's decided then?", Caroline asked and I nodded.

"You should come with us.", Elena suddenly suggested.

"What? No. I don't wanna bother you guys."

"Don't be silly, you're not a bother!", I answered a little too strong. Elena broke the silence.

"You tell me to go out but you're the one who's sitting here and doing nothing. Just come with us, it'll be fun, I promise!"

Caroline looked at Elena and then her blue eyes met mine. I wanted her to come. For Elena- of course. Somehow I needed her there.

"Ok, I will."

_Elena's POV_

I was so happy that Caroline was coming with us. I felt so bad for her because she had lost the one she loved so much and she could never be back with him. I experienced nearly the same, only that my love was still alive and being together could be possible.

And that was it again. I really needed to stop thinking.

After I dressed myself I waited for Caroline and Stefan to come downstairs and while I waited, the front door was opening and Damon entered the corridor.

"Where are you going?", he asked me while he eyed me from head to toe. I felt a bit uncomfortable when he did that and I tried to answer as calm as possible but before I could get a word out, the two came downstairs.

"We're going riding.", Caroline answered simply.

"Riding?", Damon asked confused. "Aren't you afraid that Stefan will eat your horses?", he joked.

"Do you wanna come with us?", I suddenly blurted out before I could catch myself. Oh damn..

Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"No thanks Elena, don't want to be a competition for you and I can't stand the sight of seeing Stefan killing some horses.", he answered and headed upstairs to his room as I assumed.

"Ok, let's go.", Stefan said and opened the door. He held it open for Caroline and me.

"I can do this, you see? I've learned it. I think you should probably help Caroline, before she breaks any bones.", I smiled at the little squeals of her.

"You're right, she needs help. You're ok?", he aked again.

"I'm fine."

I watched Stefan walk over to Caroline. Sometimes it was great to be out with vampires when it meant they compelled themselves horses and the permission to ride wherever we wanted.

After Caroline sat and learned the basics we began to ride them slowly. After half an hour Caroline was able to ride perfectly so she dared to move faster.

We rode faster and the wind was welcoming. It took me in and I felt so fresh and alive. I loved riding, I had figured it out the first time I was able to ride by myself. I loved it how my hair was falling behind my back and blowing in the wind. I loved the cold breeze that embraced me.

It almost felt like in 1864.

I was so into it that I couldn't help myself but to ride faster and faster. Somehow we all began to race, everyone wanted to be the fastest.

I put my horse to its' limit and rode even faster. I could hear Stefan and Caroline calling my name but I was ignoring them. Probably a bad idea because suddenly my horse stumbled and I fell and hit the ground hardly.

So hard that I needed seconds to breathe and to realize where I was and what happened.

_"I am faster as you.", I laughed loudly._

_"You better be careful, Miss Elena.", Stefan shouted from behind._

_"I am.", I shouted back._

_"Watch out!", Damon screamed but it was too late. A deer had appeared out of nothing and Isabella stopped in horror, threw me off of her and rode away._

_"Miss Elena!", Damon and Stefan shouted and rode towards me._

_"Stefan, go after Isabella and catch her. I'll deal with Miss Elena.", Damon screamed in a rush._

_"Ok.", Stefan agreed._

_"Miss Elena, are you alright?", Damon asked concerned and patted my cheek._

_I opened my eyes and saw his worried expression. "I'm fine.", I answered and tried to get up but he stopped me._

_"It's better if you lay on the ground for a while.", he said._

_"No it's fine. Can I at least sit?"_

_"Of course.", he answered immediately and helped me sit. He sat next to me and stared at my head._

_"Do you have headache?"_

_"It only pouts a little but nothing serious, why?"_

_"You hit your head hardly, Miss Elena."_

_"Maybe I'll remember what happened to me.", I muttered._

_"Still no memories?"_

_"Unfortunately not. The doctors said that it will come back piece by piece but there's nothing.", I answered and stared at the ground. I hated to lie especially to those that grew on me like he did._

_"Maybe it's for the best. Maybe your past is bad and that is your chance of starting new."_

_"Maybe."_

_"Life is a journey, you know?", Damon started to talk._

_"That's what my mother was used to tell us."_

_I looked up at Damon who was staring into the bright blue sky. I was eyeing him. My eyes followed his ravenblack curled hair and went down his beautiful face to his white shirt and his grey trousers with his black riding boots._

_He was such a beauty, his eyes were even lighter in the sun and his little longing smile was contagious. His features were so gorgegous that I wanted to touch his face and explore every inch of it. I clenched my hands into fists to keep myself from doing so._

_"It's like riding a horse, life passes by so fast. And you sometimes may fall off of your horse but it's important to always get up and continue riding. To keep strong no matter how often life will let you fall down."_

_"Your mother was a wise woman."_

_"She was.", he answered longing and then his pierce blue eyes locked with mine. It was impossible to look away they were too beautiful to ever look away. I've been busy watching him into the eyes so I couldn't say if he was getting closer and closer. Something magical was in the air but was distracted by the sound of hooves. We both looked up and saw Stefan on Mezzanotte and holding the string of Isabella._

_"She was a little hard to catch but I suceeded.", Stefan said a little breathless._

_Damon got up and patted Stefans thigh._

_"Good job."_

_Then he came back to me to help me get up. "She's going to ride with me. I'm gonna bring her to a doctor and you ride to the stables, ok?", he ordered and Stefan agreed._

_Maybe we would've kissed, I thought as I was sitting behind Damon and holding him tight to not fall down again._

"Elena, are you ok? Are you injured?", Stefan hovered above me and looked worried. Caroline was right next to him. I could feel a hand patting my cheek but it wasn't Damon's. I knew it for sure.

"Maybe we should give her some blood to heal?", I heard Caroline ask. I didn't hear Stefan's response because I was still stuck in my memory. I couldn't feel any pain, I was sort of numb. Suddenly I felt something warm on my mouth and I automatically opened my mouth to swallow.

And then I snapped out of my dizziness and I felt a pain in my left leg.

"It's broken. How is your head, Elena?", Stefan asked me.

"Pounting.", I simply answered and I tried not to moan and flinch.

Slowly the pain began to reduce itself and after a few minutes the pain was completely gone except for a little pount in my leg.

"Are you alright? We're going home, ok?", Caroline asked and steadied me.

"I'm fine Caroline, I can walk.", I prostested.

"Yes you can and if you fall and break your neck you're going to be a vampire. So shush and let me help you to get in the car. Stefan will deal with the horses."

I only nodded.

"Life is a journey.", I whispered and smiled at the memory of Damon steading me.

"What did you say?", Caroline asked.

"Nothing.", I said.


	6. Parallels

**It's been a long time since I've uploaded.. Hope you're not mad at me :00**_  
_

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

**Parallels  
**

_Elena's POV_

After the accident with the horse I catched a flu.

Caroline looked after me and made me hot soup. Somehow I loved that soup and I caught myself how I wished to stay ill. Normally I hated it when I had to sit around and people where looking after me. The people in 1864 had done it, too.

„_How are you, Miss Elena?", Cecilia asked me after my riding accident._

„_I am really fine, Cecilia."_

„_How is your head?"_

„_Like I told you, fine.", I answered patiently._

„_Do you need anything? A soup or a warm tea? Maybe a warm blanket?"_

„_No, I'm alright. But thank you."_

„_If you need something then just call me.", she said._

„_I will", I promised and let out a breath when she walked out of the door and let me alone._

_Why were they making such a big deal? It was just a little accident, nothing else. I appreciated their concern but they overreacted. I was really feeling sorry for Damon and Stefan, their father was really upset. I have asked Cecilia how bad it was. _

„_Not _that _bad but still." has been her answer._

_There was a knock at the door. I let out a breath that should calm me down. Their care would drive me crazy someday._

„_Yes."_

_Instead of the maid, it was Damon that was coming into my room. „Are you alright?" he asked concerned._

„_I'm ok. Honestly."_

_This didn't make his guilt away. He came to me and kneeled in front of my couch. _

„_If I only had payed attention much better.."_

„_Come on, Damon. It's not your fault. No one has seen the deer coming. And if there's someone to blame, then it's me. I was the one who was riding faster."_

„_You're unbelievable.", he said admiring._

„_Why?", she asked in a low voice. Damon stroke her cheek._

„_I've never met a woman quite like you. You're so strong and you're taking everything much easier than anyone else. I almost don't feel guilty anymore.", he whispered._

„_Then don't be", I answered. There it was again, this magic moment, it was as if we were caught in a bubble where only the two of us existed._

_And again this moment was destroyed when Cecilia came and called after him. Frustrated and confused I stayed in my room and wondered what this was all about._

„Still on the couch?"

I jumped.

„God, you scared me!", I said and noticed that my hand was laying above my heart.

„Sorry", he simply answered and went to his alcohol supply.

„What have you done today?", I asked. I really wanted to know. I needed an answer that would satisfy me and that would make clear to me why he wasn't out there riding with us.

„Just living my old, miserable life in which I blame Stefan that he didn't payed enough attention.", he answered matter-of-factly.

„If you have been there then you could've payed attention", I said and was shocked. Why did I say this? Were I insane?

He looked at me in surprise. „What?"

„Just.. Forget it."

Damon stared at me and tried to see me through.

Then he simply gave up.

„Whatever." And with that he was gone.

_Damon's POV_

What the hell was that about? Why did she sound so accusing? Did she really want to have me there? Sure she wanted, I thought sarcastically.

Nothing was better than watching her and Stefan reunite and riding happily ever after in their happy end. What I didn't get was why Barbie has been with them. But then again, she was all alone and Elena had big heart.

So big that she had invited me, too.

I couldn't bear the thought of her and Stefan together and that was why I stayed away from them. I knew that I could just leave but I needed to make sure that the danger was over and that Elena was safe. Sure, Stefan would protect her but he would also listen to her and put her in danger. I knew my baby bro. That was typical Stefan.

I went upstairs and straight into my room. I took my clothes off and laid down on my bed. Thanks to the alcohol I fell asleep faster.

_Elena's POV_

Whatever. _Whatever?_ What the hell? I was mad and I couldn't understand why. Angrily I stood up. I did so a little bit too fast so that everything turned black for a few seconds. Than I walked to his alcohol supply. I wanted revenge and I wanted to forget. So I took a bottle, opened it and began to drink it.

The bourbon was strong but I ignored it. I didn't care.

_Caroline'S POV_

I went to the kitchen to make Elena her favourite tea. I needed to be distracted because I couldn't stop thinking about this day.

I couldn't forget how I enjoyed that Stefan helped me onto the horse and taught me the basics. It was because of the horses, that was it. I enjoyed the horses, it had to be!

I poured the hot water into the cup. Stefan entered the kitchen.

„I was looking for you.", he said.

„Oh yeah?", she asked a liitle too high.

„Yes, I just wanted to thank you for today. That you came and that you helped me with Elena in the end."

„That's given. Elena is my best friend and your.. She's your girlfriend. And I help my friends.", I stuttered and hoped he didn't notice. My feelings were confusing me.

„I'm still grateful. I'm glad to have a friend like you."

I smiled. I felt dissapointment inside of me. Before I said something I would regret I took the cup and wanted to go out. I walked quickly when the hot liquid burnt my skin. Damn it!

„Caroline, what-?"

„I stumbled.", I said angrily. Why did this happen to me _now_?

„Are you ok?", he asked concerned.

„Fine. You see? Already healing."

„Give that to me.", he said and his hands touched mine. They were even hotter now. He made a new tea while I stood awkwardly around.

„Thank you.", I said when he gave me the new cup.

„No problem.", he answered and stared for a little while into my eyes. I hemmed and then walked out of the kitchen. This time I didn't stumble.

When I entered the parlour I couldn't believe my eyes.

„Elena?", I asked.

„Yeaaaaaaah?", she asked. She was definitely drunk.

„What the hell are you doing? You're ill, you can't drink!" I set the cup on the table and used my vampire speed to take the bottle from her hand. She had almost finished the bottle.

„Care! Noo..", she lulled.

„Bedtime", I said irritated and pulled her upstairs.

„Care.. I think I've to-"

I brought her into the bathroom in vampire speed because in that moment she began to puke. I held her hair back. While she puked she began to cry.

She mumbled words I couldn't understand. After she was done I brought her to bed. She still cried but fell asleep instantly.

I walked downstairs to find a worried Stefan there.

„Is she ok?", he asked.

„Not really. I don't know what came into her mind to drink alcohol."

Stefan looked at me in surprise. That was so not typical for Elena. We both knew it.

„Something's wrong.", we said in time.

„How about asking her tomorrow? I guess I need some rest, too.", Stefan proposed. I nodded.

„Good idea. Goodnight."

„Night.", he said soft and left.

My eyes fell on the bottle that was standing on the little table next to the couch. I shrugged my shoulders. I took the bottle and drank the rest of it.

* * *

**So.. what do you think? :)**


	7. Dance until the world ends

**This chapter and the last one are my apologies to you :***

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Dance until the world ends  
**

_Elena's POV_

After two days my flu has gone away. Stefan and Caroline had been looking after me but Damon stayed absent.

It hurt me after all we had this bond. I couldn't understand why he was so distant and unreachable since I was back. Didn't he love me anymore?, I wondered. Had he even missed me?

I had to fight tears back. Why were I so emotional the last few weeks?

I couldn't understand myself.

Today was this party at the Lockwoods'. Mrs. Lockwoods' birthday to be exact.

Caroline had forced me to go there. So I stood there in front of the mirror now and wore a black dress. My hair was a mess but I didn't care. I could even go in sweats.

„You're not wearing this dress tonight are you? You can wear this at a funeral but not at a party.", Caroline said.

„What's wrong with it? It's nice and it's plain."

„It's a pain in the ass. And what about your hair? Elena, we only have fifteen minutes left. How am I suppossed to make it?", she said and went into the bathroom.

„Care, I really don't need you to-"

She shushed me. She opened my closet and threw a look on it. Then she took out a light blue dress. „You've never worn this."

Really? Why did she choose this dress?

„You can do my hair but please let me wear this dress."

„Nice try.", she said. „But I don't want to hear any contradictions", she said sternly and began to smile wickedly. I needed to keep myself together. I didn't want to fight with her so I did as she said and put on the light blue dress.

„Look how beautiful you are.", she said and I gave her a tiny smile. I felt everything but beautiful. Caroline made me big, soft curls that were running down my back. She seemed to be very proud with her work. „Here".

She held a pair of silver high heels. „They fit perfectly with your earrings", she remarked.

„Thanks".

When we got to the party almost everyone has arrived. People were dancing, talking and eating. After Caroline, Stefan and me gratulated Mrs. Lockwood, Stefan hemmed and asked me to dance.

I said yes and he led me to the dance floor.

It was weird to dance with him. We danced slowly arm in arm but it didn't felt like a month ago.

„_How about a dance, Miss Elena?", Damon asked me and took me by surprise. I had been watching the other pairs, the dance fitted so good with the decade. I have already danced like this with Damon at the Miss Mystic Falls party._

„_With pleasure", I answered and smiled at him. He returned the smile._

_He led me to the dancefloor and put his hand up. I did it as well. Only inches seperated our hands. I couldn't wait until we could touch eachother. I wanted to rush but I tried to put myself together. Then I laid in his arms and I felt so happy. _

„_You're a very good dancer, Miss Elena."_

„_Same here.", I answered smiling._

After two songs I stopped. Sefan looked at me. „I really don't feel like dancing", I admitted. Luckily Stefan agreed. Then I catched a glimpse of Matt. „I'm gonna talk with Matt alright? Haven't seen him for a while."

„Ok", Stefan said. I went towards Matt. He embraced me and then I was wrapped into a conversation with him.

_Caroline's POV_

I watched the party and the people all around. I wasn't as excited as I've been before. To watch Elena and Stefan dance in peace was a little hard to do. It reminded me of my glorious day with someone at my side that I loved. Too good that there was champagne.

„Care to dance?" a familiar voice asked.

„Aren't you dancing with Elena?"

„She's talking to Matt. And you're just standing here, so how about wasting some time?" Stefan held his hand out for me. I sighed and then I took it. We laid his arms around me and then we danced. He was a good dancer. In his arms I forgot about Tyler and I enjoyed our movements.

_Elena's POV_

After Matt excused himself I looked over and saw Caroline and Stefan dance. I bet Caroline had to beg him to dance until he conceded. At least Caroline would have some fun.

„Hey Elena." I turned around and saw Jeremy. „Hey Jer", I greeted him smiling.

„You look stunning", I added.

„Thanks. I like your dress, the colour fits you."

„Are you serious?", I asked disbelieving.

„Yeah, why?"

„I didn't like the dress but Caroline forced me to wear it. Wanna dance?"

My brother said yes and so we did. It felt good and I didn't know why but I needed some kind of comfort.

„Have you seen Damon by the way?", I suddenly asked.

„I haven't seen him for a while. But he was with this girl, Carmen was it? They had have a lot of fun earlier." I froze. Damon had someone else?

„Are you ok?", he asked me.

„Sure, I just found Bonnie. I'll go talk to her, ok?"

„Ok".

I stumbled through the crowd and went out. The cool night air hit my skin and left goosebumbs. It was too cold for me. I didn't bear to be at the party anymore. If Damon was there somewhere with another girl then I couldn't keep this together. Why did he have someone else? I took the keys out of my purse and got into my car.

I drove back to the boarding house. I entered it and went into the parlour. At the doorframe I froze in place.

I saw Damon who was kissing a blonde girl. He was kissing her roughly. I was sick. I ran out of the house and puked into the bush.

My whole face was full of water. It was cold outside and I was freezing like hell but I didn't care. I didn't want to enter the house again. I didn't want to hear nor to feel.

_Stefan's POV_

Caroline and me had danced for a long time now. I haven't noticed how much time has passed. I've been so caught up in her that I forgot everything around us. How did that happen?

Caroline have been really sad. Now she looked so peaceful and happy. I hated it to dance but this girl made me want to dance the whole night, if she asked me to.

I knew that it was wrong and that I shouldn't feel this way but I did.

There was nothing I could do about it. Suddenly the music got softer and slower. Caroline and me moved slower, too, and looked into eachtothers' eyes. Suddenly it seemed as if there was only one world, a world where only she and me existed.

I barely noticed that we stopped dancing. We were standing in eachother arms and starring at eachother. My eyes followed her face down to her beautiful lips. Then back to her eyes. She stared at my lips for a while. I don't know if that was just the figment of my imagination but somehow her face seemed to be closer now.

I wanted to kiss her. Now! I moved forward but she pulled away. „Where is Elena?", she asked after her stare got steady.

I looked around. „I don't know."

„It's late", she noticed.

Care and I walked to my car. Elena's was nowhere to be found.

„She drove home", I said.

Uncomfortably Caroline took seat at the passengers' seat and we drove in an awful silence back home.

* * *

**Uh-oh..** **Forbidden feelings are growing.. What do you think of Caroline and Stefan? Pls let me know ;)**


	8. Taste changes

**I know it had been a long while but lately I haven't had any time, neither the inspiration for writing. But now I'm back with a new chapter and this time some kind of mystery is in it. Hope you like it!**_  
_

**Oh and thanks to one of my readers "Lovedelena", you have helped me to sit down and continue. And btw, I like your username xD  
**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Caroline's POV_

„So, will you tell me what you were doing outside in the cold, half-frozen?", I asked her mad. It seemed as if she _wanted_ to be hurt physically. First the horse accident and now that?

„I don't wanna talk about it.", she said a little bit ashamed. Her face was as frozen as her whole body, I couldn't see what was on her mind. As furious as I was, I stood in front of her and hoped that she would open up but she didn't.

She had tons of blankets around her body and still she was freezing.

„What the hell is wrong with you?", I asked her. I couldn't believe what happened to my best friend. She wasn't herself since she returned. What had happened 1864?

„I don't know!", she answered vigorous und began to shiver all over.

„I- I just.. I can't-" As soon as she began to cry half of my anger disappeared, I sat next to her and hugged her tightly. Stefan came back with a cup of hot chocolate and gave it to her. She stared at it very disgusted.

„What's wrong?", Stefan asked concerned.

„I don't like chocolate.", she simply said and gave me the cup. Stefan looked at her in surprise just as me.

„But you like chocolate, we used to drink it in winter everytime when we slept over by eachother. You do remember that, right?"

That was so strange. I remembered back to the days when we spent the nights together, Elena always insisted on drinking a chocolate, somehow that became a tradition. Why would she so suddenly hate it?

„Taste changes.", she answered lame.

„What do you want instead?", Stefan asked her.

„Blackberry tea."

Stefan contracted his brows.

„I don't have blackberry tea, Elena."

„Well, than go buy it or do another tea, I don't care!", she bursted out and all of the sudden she silenced and stared with shocked eyes into Stefans'.

„I'm sorry Stefan, I didn't mean to take it out on you, I'm just so damn cold. I don't care which flavor it is, I just feel like drinking tea.", she apologized with a quiet voice.

„Elena-", I started as soon as Stefan left the parlor but she cut me off.

„Please don't start with me, Care.", she said tired and yawned while she leaned back on the couch.

I wanted to give her a piece of mind and to punch the answers out of her but I felt that she wasn't feeling comfortable at all and besides it wasn't the right time, so I just kept it to myself. Sooner or later we would talk and there would be no way out of it, I told myself.

A few seconds have past when Damon entered the parlor and looked at Elena and me with confused eyes.

„Please don't tell me, you forget your jacket, Elena.", he said half-annoyed, half-disbelieving.

I studied Elena's face closely and all of a sudden I could see a change in her features.

If I weren't looking hard at her, I wouldn't have noticed that her face lightly tensed up and that she fought with something that boiled underneath her.

Was it because of Damon? Had he done something to her? It had to be Damon! But why would she keep Stefan at arm's lenghts? His brother was the only one who hadn't given up on her, maybe he secretly knew where she have been? Maybe they planned it all along and something got wrong? Ok stop, I told myself. You are being totally paranoid. There was no doubt, indeed, that Damon was the reason for Elena's weird acting. But there had to be more!

„No, I stayed for the show.", she said angrily and abruptly got up, passed him and walked out of the room.

I got up as well and was face to face with him.

„Someone got menstruation.", he joked but looked astonished as well.

„What does she mean with 'I stayed for the show'?", I demanded.

„The big band at the party? How am I suppossed to know? I'm not the Elena whisperer.", he said kind of matter-of-factly.

I snorted.

„Where's Elena?", Stefan asked as he entered the room with a hot tea cup in his hands. His eyes met Damon and then me.

„What is going on?", he asked alarmed.

„Ask your girlfriend.", he said and went away.

„Give it to me, I'm gonna talk to her.", I said and took the cup. While doing so our hands touched just like last time and another electric shock went through my hand. Surprised of this unexpected feeling I dropped the cup and the hot liquid splattert at my legs this time.

„Ouch!", I cried out.

„Are you ok?", Stefan asked worried and bent over to examine my burned skin. I had to prevent this because if he would touch them then they would turn to ashes. I had been having a small taste of it the last time I spilled hot tea.

„Just stop, I'm fine. I'm gonna look for Elena.", I bickered and went vigorously into Elena's room, probably leaving him confused there.

* * *

_Damon's POV_

I dialed my brothers' number. After the second signal he answered his phone.

„What is it?", he asked.

„We might have a little problem."

„What is it?" His voice was so serious.

„The Sheriff had called me, we might have a new vampire who's chewing on people.", I explained.

„Where are you?"

„Old sweet home. But it's getting better."

„What do you mean?"

„I think someone wants to see me dead."

I looked down at the corpse to my feet. The guy was young, he had ravenblack hair and blue eyes. Not as light as mine were, but definetly blue. His shirt was off and on his skin were cuts, his chest and his belly were colored in red, he was drained of blood.

The resemblance with the man has shocked me for a moment, but then I considered that the guy was less dashing than me.

„Who?", my brother asked. Typical.

„That's the one billion dollar question, now is it? There are a lot of people who'd like me to be dead. Pick someone."

„Then maybe you should be careful."

„Good advice, Mommy."

I hung up. This whole thing was kind of creepy. I knew what I needed now.

„Are you ok from here?", I asked Liz.

„Yeah, we're dealing with the body."

„Good." Bourbon time.

_Elena's POV_

„What can I bring you, my ladies?", Matt asked us.

„I'd like a salad.", Caroline answered smiling.

„A burger, please.", I chose.

Matt looked at me funny. „With cheese?"

„Yes, please."

„Right away.", he said went to another table.

„I don't know if I should ask you first what happened to 'I'd like to have a salad'or why Matt's so happy today?"

I stared at Caroline who was clearly expecting an answer.

I shrugged. „I'm kinda hungry. I like to see Matt happy, he deserves it."

I knew that Caroline wanted to pick on me about the hunger thing but she seemed to let it go.

„I wonder if he's in love?", she asked delighted.

„That'd be great." I answered and could feel my heart wrench. Couldn't I feel once happy for someone instead of thinking of myself anytime something with love came up?

The next ten minutes Caroline made assumptions to why Matt was feeling so good, sometimes I just nodded or threw a „yeah" or a „perhaps" into the conversation.

„So here's your salad, Care, and your big cheeseburger,'Lena. Enjoy your meal!", Matt said smiling.

„Matt, where's your good mood coming from?", Care asked expectative.

Matt laughed.

„It's ridiculous, really.", he answered with a small smile on his lips. Suddenly everything was forgotten and I had to smile, too.

„Try us.", I said.

„Ok, well, there is a girl. I have no idea who she is but she keeps throwing me letters into my postbox. She says she is too shy to tell me in person so she writes me."

I couldn't help but to think that it was so adorable the way he blushed while he told us about his secret admirer.

„That is so sweet!", Caroline said thrilled and clapped her hands.

„Let's hope for the best.", he said and got back to work.

„Wow.", I said and began to eat my burger.

„Yeah, right?"

„He deserves it.", I answered absently.

„What are you thinking of?", she asked me.

„Just trying to figure out who it might be.", I lied.

So while we ate, Caroline drawed up a shortlist to who could be qualified.

„That is so sweet!", she said after I almost finished my meal.

„Isn't it?", a voice behind me said. My heart stopped for a moment and I almost choked.

„What are you doing here?", Caroline bickered at him and crossed her arms.

„Why wouldn't I be here? Is it your local?"

„No, but I have a feeling that you're lurking."

„Heard it from a lot of women but they were much happier about the fact.", Damon joked and made that eye-thing again.

Caroline already opened up her mouth but was cut off by him.

„Whatever, I'll just let the girls talk."

He got ready to walk to the bar when he turned around again.

„Oh, and Elena, I thought you hated pickles."

Astonished I looked down at my burger. How did he know.. ? Oh yes, our trip to Atlanta. He still remembered?

„Have a nice day.", he said and walked away.

„Sometimes I wonder what really went wrong with him.", Caroline said more to herself, maybe not really aware that he might hear her.

„There's nothing wrong with him.", I defended him and earned a disbelieving expression.

„I mean, Damon is Damon.", I added quickly and put my burger on the plate.

„You're not eating?", she asked.

„Not hungry anymore."

_Jeremy's POV_

It was already darkening when I closed the doors of The Grill. I pursed the keys into my pocket and started to walk home. To walk through the darkness was kind of creepy but I've been through a lot so that I wasn't really scared. But still it had been better if I had took the car to drive to work. It's your fault, Gilbert. Get over it, I thought to myself.

So I walked for a few minutes until I had a bad feeling. That's ridiculious! Nonetheless I happened to turn around every single second.

Suddenly I noticed a shadow. My breath hitched and then it sped just as my heartbeat.

„Hello? Anybody there?", I asked into the dark. No answer, of course. Stupid, Gilbert!

I decided to walk further until I couldn't keep it together. I stopped.

„Seriously, whoever this is, it isn't funny."

Now fear was spreading inside of me, it took every part of my body. I knew it was stupid but my body got the best of me and so I began to ran.

And then I abruptly stopped. This is supernatural, I thought. Before I could calm down I heard a shot and a pain inside of my heart.

I looked down and saw my own blood. I stared forward and saw a silhoutte with a gunshot.

And then everything turned black.

Damon's POV

„Where is he?", I heard a panicked voice. Elena.

„Here.", I said while she ran to the couch and took Jeremys hand.

„What happened?", she sobbed.

„He got shot in the heart. Luckily I found him on the street.", I explained.

„What? But that does mean- Jeremy.. He is..", she cried hardly.

„Hey!", I said and laid my hand on her shoulder.

„The one who shot him was a vampire. I got a glimpse of him but I didn't recognized him. I was focused on Jeremy."

She stopped for a moment and stared at her brothers' hand that she held.

„He's wearing his ring.", she noticed. „Oh god!"

„Hey!", I said again and knelt next to her. Suddenly she laid her head at my shoulder. I was feeling uncomfortable. What did she do that?

She needed comfort, I noticed and Stefan was nowhere to be found. So I laid my arm around her and listened to her heavy breathing. She seemed to calm down quickly.

„Who would to that to him?", she asked quietly.

„I don't know. But whoever it was, I'm gonna find him and shoot his heart out.", I promised and noticed how she snuggled onto my shoulder.

Why a shot through the heart?, I thought. It made no sense. First that creepy guy who looked like me and now Jeremy. Wait, little Gilbert was once shot into the heart when I dodged and disappeared while I was looking for Elena.

And again a murder that had something to do with me, I shivered.

I stared down at Elena who was studying me. I knew she saw that something wasn't ok. I smiled down at her and to my surprise she responded.

There was something in her eyes that made me melt. I was pretty sure that this was one of our moments that we had shared when Stefan was off the rails.

Whatever it was that was buliding up between us with every second that has passed, I would never know because we got interrupted the moment little Gilbert caught his breath and came back to life.

And just as always, perfect timing, I thought while Elena sprang at her brother, hugging him tightly and crying again.

It was my fault that he got killed but I would make sure that this would not be happening again.

* * *

**So do you have any clue who'd like to have revenge on Damon? And why is Elena acting strange? And who is Matt's secret admirer? LEt a review if you like to, I'd make me very happy 3  
**


End file.
